To Be Like You A Twilight Songfic
by Innocently-Forgotten
Summary: I long to be like you..... Lie cold in the ground like you. There's room inside for two and I'm not grieving for you.........I'm coming for you...' R&R please! 1st Twilight Fanfic!


**Konnichiwa! This is a one shot… Will most likely stay a one shot. All depending on the reactions I get. nn  
Disclaimer: I do not own the wonderful work of Stephanie Meyer, nor do I own the wonderful music of Evanescence or Amy Lee. Sighs As much as I wish I do………………  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**"Edward." I was becoming annoyed. We had had this conversations so many times that it was unreal. **

**"Isabella." He always used my whole name when he was trying to get his way. The set of his lips said that the conversation wasn't going anywhere. "I don't understand why you won't change me. When you know-" "That you will lose your soul and become one of the eternally damned?" Edward interrupted. "No, Edward, you have a soul. Soul-less people don't argue the way you do." I retorted. "We're not talking about this anymore." He growled. **

_**Stay low**_

_**Soft dark and dreamless**_

**_Far beneath my nightmares and loneliness_**

**I stared out the window and watched the trees pass us by at over 100 miles per hour. Edwards driving still scared me but I was getting used to it. I knew in about 20 minutes we would be at his house. "What are you thinking?" Edwards musical voice asked. "Nothing." I muttered. Yeah, I was still angry. And I would probably still be angry later on. Unless he 'Tampered' with my memory again. "What's the matter, Love?" His voice was concerned. "Nothing." I muttered again. **

_**I hate me**_

_**For breathing without you**_

_**I don't want to feel anymore for you. **_

**"Bella, your not seriously mad about our conversation?" His voice was wary. "No. I'm upset because you don't want me to be part of your family. That you don't want me forever." I didn't look at him as I said this. I knew it was kind of a low blow. "Bella is that what you _think_?" Edwards voice was angry. "Yes. Why else would you reject having me like you? That you would rather us die than change me?" I was angrier than before now. **

_**I long to be like you**_

_**Lie cold in the ground like you...**_

**"You know that is not true." Edward sighed. I wanted to believe him. I really did. "Edward, what is it then? I know this isn't about my soul. It better not be about my soul. My soul is yours. You know that right?" I sounded like I was pleading. "Bella..." He hesitated, "Bella, I want to make sure this is what you want. If I change you and you don't like it...you can't be changed back. And if you grow tired of me-" "Never." My voice was a shade sharper than I intended.**

_**Halo**_

_**Blinding wall between us**_

_**Melt away and leave us alone again**_

**We sat in silence for a while. "What are you thinking?" His voice was just a soft whisper. "About what it would be like to have forever." My voice was just a soft as his. I didn't understand why he didn't think I would like being like him. Sure the thirst has got to suck, but the rest of the Cullen's are getting by, even Jasper. "Bella, are you sure...you don't want immortality more than...me?" His voice was so quiet that I had to strain just to catch it all.**

_**Humming...haunted somewhere out there**_

_**I believe that Love can see us through**_

_**In death**_

**"Edward!" I reached over and whacked his shoulder probably giving myself a bruise. "Is that what you think of me?!" I looked out the window, wanting to hit something. "Bella...?" Edward called. "What?" My voice was hard. "Bella, I should apologize. That was uncalled for and rude. Your so self-less and I..." He paused, struggling for words, "Everyone has irrational fears, right?" I looked at him. He was smiling my favorite crooked smile that left me breathless.**

_**I long to be like you**_

_**Lie cold in the ground like you**_

**_There's room inside for two _**

**_And I'm not grieving for you_**

_**I'm coming for you**_

**"Forgive me?" He asked me. I nodded. "You fear that I want immortality more than you? Really?" My voice was skeptical. "Yes. I do." He smiled again. "Don't you have an irrational fear?" "...yeah..." I didn't want to tell him mine, though, he probably all ready knew. "What is it?" I cringed. Great. "Well...you..." I paused. Then he laughed, "I'm your irrational fear?" I didn't laugh, "No, I wasn't done. I fear that...you'll leave me again." His smile faded.**

_**Your not alone.**_

_**No matter what they told you**_

_**Your not alone**_

_**I'll be right beside you forever more**_

**"Never, Bella, Love, You know I'm not going to leave you." His voice was gentle now. "That's why it's call an _irrational_ fear." I pointed out. "True." He reached over and stroked my cheek then smiled at me. "I love you." I whispered. "I love you, too, you know that right?" He smile my favorite smile again. **

_**I long to be like you**_

_**Lie cold in the ground like you **_

**_There's room inside for two _**

**_and I'm not grieving for you_**

**We pulled into the long drive way. I think I got more out of Edward today than ever before. I was proud of myself. Edward cut the engine in the Volvo and looked at me. "Love?" Edward asked. "Yeah, what is it?" I looked at him, but he was staring at me intently. "Are you really ready for your death to be today?" He was sad now. "No." He looked at me skeptically. "I'm ready for forever."**

_**I long to be like you, sis**_

_**Lie cold in the ground like you did**_

_**There's room inside for two**_

_**And I'm not grieving for you**_

**"Forever..." Edward whispered leaning towards me. His lips pressed against mine gently. I know I should know better and my actions were uncalled for, but I couldn't stop myself. My arms wrapped themselves around his neck and my fingers laced through his hair. Something was different with the way his lips moved against mine. His hands ran down my back making me shiver. He didn't break away either. I had to, for air, but even then he kept kissing me. His lips moved down my neck to my collarbone and back up again. I pulled his face back to mine but he pulled away smiling. "What was it we were talking about?" His eyes held amusement as if he were thinking I'd forget about our conversation. That's probably what he was aiming for. "Forever. Did you forget?" I laughed. "No, I was hoping you would." He frowned. He leaned in and kissed my neck, "Are you sure?" He asked. "Yeah..." I shivered. "I love you, Edward." I whispered. "I love you, too." And then he pressed his lips against my skin and I closed my eyes waiting for the beginning of forever.**

_**I'm coming for you...**_

_**----------------------------------  
Click the buttonnnnnnn**__**……………………………………………**_


End file.
